Courage
by FawkesAshes
Summary: Its a tradition as old as the walls of Hogwarts School. A game, played every year by every member of every 7th year in every House. Courage. Now its the trio's turn to play... HHr, DHr & RLL
1. Chapter 1

Courage

A co-written fanfiction by the members of Fawkes Ashes _the Harry Potter forum. _

This story is written at the boards by members adding a post of a paragraph or few lines to the story and continuing it.

As the story is made up from lots of posts from different people it might have a rather eclectic style, we have beta-ed it and tried to make it flow as smoothly as possible.

At the top of every chapter I will add the names of the members who have participated in the section. If you'd like to join the story then please visit the forum, join up, and start posting away J The link is in our profile.

H t t p : f a w k e s a s h e s . p r o b o a r d s 2 3 . c o m /

Heres the first chapter. Much love to those who contributed to it, that's me: Fawkes, HamsterHuey, Elvish Hobbit, Pegasus and Lunar Eclipse!

A big hello to everyone else at FA.

Enjoy…

* * *

Prologue

Its a tradition as old as the walls of Hogwarts School. A game, played every year by every member of every 7th year in every House. _Courage_. The player makes a list of things which he or she needs to accomplish within the year, which may take courage but will build them and shape them for their adult lives, or be the last opportunity they have to do them.

Over the years many things have stemmed from well played games of Courage. Friendships, overcome phobias, scientific discoveries, weddings, historic events... the list is endless.

This year Courage is back and its Harry's generation's turn. Will this season of Courage change their lives and the magical world forever?

* * *

Courage : Chapter 1.

"I don't care what you say Harry. I'm not playing that ridiculous game." Hermione said stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest and shaking her head petulantly.

"Oh, come on Hermione, it'll be fun." Ron whined from the armchair.

"_No_."

"Hermione. Its your last year here at Hogwarts. Every 7th year has done it for centuries before you. It's _tradition_." Harry emphasised. Hermione frowned.

"It's a very stupid tradition." She muttered. Harry grinned and shrugged,

"But tradition all the same. You know how it is Hermione. Everyone plays the game. Everyone knows about the game. How would you feel in a few years time when you're an all successful witch and you're at a ... " he struggled for a word, "... convention or something, and everyone starts talking about their time at school. It will get onto the game. And you'll have nothing to say. You'll be in the dark."

Hermione glared at him. "This is blackmail Potter, and you know it."

"I'm just trying to make sure my best friend has a good last year. I know you Hermione, you'll regret it if you don't do this." Harry said airily, but with a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

She bit her lip, and glanced at Ron who was staring avidly at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, _fine_. Whatever." She relented finally. "But if it comes within a mile of compromising my NEWTS I quit, alright?"

"ALRIGHT!" Yelled Harry and Ron giving each other a cheesy high-five and making Hermione break into laughter.

"Okay, I've got to block at least ten goals during the Quidditch season." said Ron, scribbling it down on his parchment.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that'll happen," Ginny mumbled.

Ron glared at her, and she left.

"I'm having trouble putting this list together, I've got courage, don't I? I'm a Gryffindor, for gods' sake!"

"You've got courage, and so have I, but we've always used it in the spur of the moment, we didn't _know_ we were gonna find the stone at the beginning of 1 year, did we?" Harry pointed out, chewing on the end of his quill.

"Well, Harry, what about Cho?" Ron grinned mischievously.

"What about Luna?" Harry shot back and watched Ron's ear turn pink.

"What about a bit of maturity?" Hermione said, smirking at them.

"Lemme see what you've written then - if you're so _mature_!" Ron said, leaning over and peering at her parchment.

Hermione snatched it up.

"No. It's private. They're meant to be _private_." She said guardedly.

"Fine, fine." Ron grumbled returning to his sheet and flinging an arm around it possessively to block anyone's view. "_Get Fred and George back for latest humiliation.._." He muttered, scribbling.

Hermione snorted with laughter, and swept her things into her bag. "I can't concentrate in here." She said, standing up. "Since you're making me play this stupid game I'm going to play it properly - which means my list has to be good. I'm going to work on it in my room."

"Mmm." Ron murmured distantly, chewing on the end of his quill thoughtfully then scratching another item onto his list.

"Alright, night Hermione." Harry said, looking up and giving her a grin.

"Actually," Hermione said, pausing as she made her way to the door. "I'd like to see your list before I go."

"I...uh...well...Like you said, they're meant to be private." Harry nervously replied.

"Uh-huh..." Hermione said, smiling. "And what could you possibly write down that you want to be kept secret?"

"Well, if they're meant to be a secret, then why would I tell you?" Harry replied promptly. "Anyway, you're right. These are stupid. I'm...uh...gonna..." He faked a yawn. "...go to bed now. I'm getting a little tired."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. I'll let you off this time, but don't expect that list to be safe." She teased. "Night," she added, leaning on tiptoe to brush a tiny kiss to his cheek. "Night Ron," she called back to Ron who was still hunched over and scribbling feverishly on his list.

She climbed the stairs and slipped into the dormitory, luckily for her, Lavender and Pavarti were both out. _Probably on a romantic walk with Dean and Seamus_ Hermione thought smirking.

She moved over to her desk and sat down, arranging a piece of parchment in front of her and dipping her quill into the ink.

_Okay... well number one priority is my exams..._ she thought, writing neatly,

1. Pass NEWTS

She paused, tapping the underside of her throat with the quill thoughtfully

What about other things?

After ten minutes of staring, her list looked bleak, with only two words scribbled at the top.

_Come on now, Hermione, you surely have_ other _goals_, she chided, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her quill again. _Something that takes a bit of courage - that's the whole point of the game, isn't it?_

An idea came to her, and with a grimace, she put it down. After all, two was better than one, wasn't it?

2. Overcome fear of flying.

"There," she said, thankful that the dormitory was empty. After all, the lists were secret... and if she didn't accomplish it, surely she could simply cross it off?

Feeling oddly elated, another idea popped into her head, and she scribbled it down.

3. Continue tutoring Neville potions,

_Well, that took a lot of courage, didn't it_ she reasoned, grinning as she got into the swing of it.

4. Beat Ron at Wizard Chess

5. Swim across the lake.

6. Get my first kiss.

She looked at the words she written in haste and rolled her eyes. She was getting sucked into the game far too much. She went to scribble out her rashly added items then paused. Surely, this was the point of the game, the fact that she wanted to cross them out at all, meant they were fit to be on her Courage list.

Chewing her bottom lip, she nodded. She could add more to the list as they occurred to her. Tapping it with her wand and shrinking it to a stamp size, she folded it over and carefully tucked it inside the small heart locket Ron and Harry had bought for her the previous Christmas.

Yawning, she cast an eye over to the door, there was no sign of Parvarti of Lavender still. Shrugging, she shed her clothes and clambered into bed, falling instantly asleep.

* * *

Muffled voices were the first things to filter through to her, shaking her from her heavy sleep. Had she even dreamed? She couldn't remember, but judging from the light shining through the curtains, and Parvati's detailed descriptions of her Courage list, then she was most definitely awake now.

Thinking back to her own Courage list, she bit her lip. _Maybe it's not such a good idea, after all.._ She shook the thought away instantly. The game was a challenge. And Hermione Granger was never one to back down from a challenge.

Reaching for her wand, she fumbled with her locket and retrieved her list. Upon second reading, it didn't seem to be too difficult... Well, except for number 6. Beating Ron in Wizard's Chess, for example, didn't take much courage. Skill, but not courage.

What had she done, or rather, not done, throughout Hogwarts that she could do now? Much of her courage had already been proven - the adventures shared with Harry and Ron were more than enough.

She bit her lip, deep in thought, and smiled as another addition or two to the parchment presented themselves.

7. Get drunk.

8. Befriend House-Elves again.

She stifled a giggle as she wrote down the last one. After S.P.E.W had started, most house-elves wouldn't come near her, even now that she had given up trying to free them.

"Hermione? Are you awake yet?" Lavender was hovering close to the bed; Hermione could make out her shadow. "Have you started your Courage list yet?"

That sparked another idea.

9. Share girls' night in with Parvati and Lavender.

"Yes, I'm awake. And… yes I've started it." Hermione answered, rolling over to grin at Lavender.

"Come on then," Parvati said, joining Lavender on the edge of Hermione's bed. "Let's see."

Hermione squirmed.

"Isn't it meant to be a secret?" she asked, stalling for time as she folded it back up in her hands. Parvati and Lavender looked at each other.

"No, it's not."

"Isn't it?" Hermione reached for her robes. "Well... I'll show you when I've finished writing it. There's not enough on it now to count." Not wanting to stay and 'have her mind changed', she wriggled into her robes, out of Parvati and Lavender's presence, and sprinted down into the common room. Neither of the boys was awake yet, and she heaved a sigh of relief.

_When they come down, I'll hex them to infinity and back for getting me into this._ My _list is staying secret._

* * *

Hermione was tucking into her breakfast when she saw Harry and Ron enter the hall, they looked as though they were arguing about something but they stopped by the time they reached her and slipped into their usual places, either side of her.

"Morning," she said conversationally, and received two grunts in reply.

"How are you?" she asked, and a further two grunts answered her. Ron slowly reached past for a piece of toast.

"I started my Courage list," she said conversationally, and was amazed at how quickly the two boys snapped to attention.

"Morning! How are you?" asked Harry, whilst Ron stared at her suspiciously.

"What did you put on it?"

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione said teasingly. "No, this list is private." She absent-mindedly played with the locket.

Harry raised one eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, eyeing the locket suspiciously. Hermione flushed, and let go of it quickly.

"Oh, go on Hermes!" Ron groaned. "I've told you mine! They're not meant to be secret."

"I haven't really put that much on mine," Hermione lied quickly. "But fine! I'll show you mine - after I've seen yours _and_ Harry's." She gave a smirk that a Malfoy would have been proud of, and bit into a crumpet.

"Err... err... Mine's not ready yet," Harry claimed quickly, avoiding eye-contact by pushing his bacon round the plate. "I haven't written much on it."

"What're you talking about mate? You worked on it for ages in the common room last night," said Ron.

"Well, most of that was thinking," Harry said desperately. "I didn't write that many down."

"Then why were you scribbling as though your life depended on it?" Ron grinned.

"Because... because... because I was doodling!" Harry snapped crossly.

"Aw, go on mate, then we can see what Hermes's written!"

Hermione looked at Harry. If he gave in and revealed his answers now, she was in for serious ridicule...

"So who was she?" asked Hermione in a flash of inspiration. Harry paled.

"What? Who? There's no she!" he stuttered. Ron grinned.

"So _that's_ why you were writing so much!" he crowed. "Harry's got a girlfriend!"

"I haven't!" hissed Harry, looking around as the other Gryffindors turned from their conversations to watch the Trio with interest.

"Then why won't you let us see?" asked Hermione innocently. If she played this right, Harry would bolt.

"Because- because it's not finished, that's why. Besides, Ron hasn't showed his," said Harry petulantly. Ron shrugged.

"Don't go trying to get out of this, mate. Who is she?" he asked, his grin widening.

"No one!" insisted Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"So why are you so panicky?" she asked offhandedly. Harry paused, thinking of an answer.

"I... forgot my Transfiguration homework! See you in class!" He, true to Hermione's suspicions, bolted. She gave a satisfied smile as Ron, confused, rummaged to check his timetable.

"We haven't got Transfiguration today," he said, brow wrinkled. Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice and shrugged.

"He's distracted, that's all." _And my list is staying secret._

She hid her grin by taking another long sip of pumpkin juice and taking a sweeping gaze around the hall. The doors had just banged shut behind Harry, her eyes skimmed the Ravenclaw table, and the Hufflepuff table, before her gaze snagged on a blonde head at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy was still holding fort there, sat next to Blaise Zabini, his new best friend, ever since he'd lost patience with the brainless Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise was guffawing about something or other, his shiny chocolate coloured curls falling appealingly into his eyes, as he rested his forehead on the table and banged his fists, hooting with laughter.

Ron followed her stare and snorted. "Probably just heard Malfoy's ideas for their Quidditch formation this year," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Ron - I thought you liked Blaise."

"I said he had _character_, Hermione… that he was 'likeable' as far as Slytherins go. But when it comes to Quidditch, he's - "

" - the enemy." Hermione finished, grinning.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter! Please let us know what you think of it in a review – and remember if you'd like to join in then come and sign up at the Fawkes Ashes_ forum. The link is in our profile!_

Fawkes Ashes 


	2. Chapter 2

Courage

A co-written fanfiction by the members of Fawkes Ashes _the Harry Potter forum. _

This story is written at the boards by members adding a post of a paragraph or few lines to the story and continuing it.

As the story is made up from lots of posts from different people it might have a rather eclectic style, we have beta-ed it and tried to make it flow as smoothly as possible.

H t t p : f a w k e s a s h e s . p r o b o a r d s 2 3 . c o m /

Chapter number two is here! Thanks very much for the reviews, they are much appreciated! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Hello and thanks to the contributors to this chapter?Me, Pegasus, Tennisplaya, and Lunar Eclipse.

A big hello to everyone else at FA. Lots of love!

Enjoy?

Courage : Chapter 2.

Hermione and Ron ate in silence for a few more minutes. Ron shovelled sausage into his mouth as Hermione slathered butter onto her crumpets, her gaze swept the Slytherin table, returning briefly to Malfoy and Blaise, before she searched for more familiar faces.

"Hey, there's Ginny," she said, surprised, when the distinctive red head was spotted at the Ravenclaw table. "And Luna," she added, seeing the dirty blonde hair nodding furiously at something Ginny had just said. Beside her, Ron choked on his mouthful of scrambled egg.

"What's Ginny doing with Loony Lovegood?" he asked furiously when he'd cleared his throat. "Next thing, she'll be wearing vegetable earrings and talking about Tri-toed Womplesnacks or whatever Loony's latest craze is!"

"There's nothing wrong with Luna," said Hermione the pacifist, ignoring her own misgivings. "She's just a little eccentric."

"She's not a little eccentric," informed Ron in a loud voice. "She's stark raving mad."

Hermione glanced sideways at him, he looked as agitated as Harry had done moments before. As he caught her stare he grew steadily redder, till he was an alarming beetroot colour.

"Uhm..." Hermione began delicately, "Shall we go and find Harry?" She suggested. Ron nodded, and grabbed a muffin to take with him. Hermione and he got up and began moving across the hall.

"Oi! Mione!"

Hermione span and saw Ginny waving at her from the Ravenclaw table, she took a step towards her, then glanced back at Ron questioningly as he stood stock still. He started and followed her meekly over.

"Alright?" Hermione said, grinning at Ginny and smiling at Luna who returned the smile, if a little vaguely.

"Yep, I was just wondering whether I could borrow your potions notes from last year? I've got a huge project to complete." Ginny asked, a hint of a wheedle in her voice.

Hermione gave a mock sigh then smiled, "Course. I'll get them later."

"Thanks," Ginny said gratefully. "C'mon Luna, we've got Herbology, move it!" She added, nudging Luna who was staring openly at Ron, whose ears looked like they were going to burst into fire by the shade of red they had turned.

"Good morning Ronald," Luna said in her dreamy voice. Her earrings, two large silver bells, tinkled as she nodded her head and pushed past after Ginny. Ron shuffled his feet, ignoring Hermione's knowing stare.

"What?" he snapped finally.

"Nothing," smirked Hermione, then added in an undertone. "Ron's Courage list, number one: ask Luna Lovegood out."

"What?!" Ron's face was bright red. "No way! We've got to go and fetch Harry, there's no time for messing around or we'll be late," he added hastily. "Come on!"

"Ron Weasley, worried about being late?" Hermione teased, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Ron shot her a glare, and stomped out of the hall. Hermione grinned and followed him, they'd only moved a few metres across the Entrance Hall when Harry dropped into step beside them.

"Get your homework?" Hermione asked him innocently.

"No - what? I mean - yes!" Harry stuttered, glancing guiltily at her.

Hermione caught a flash of something in his green eyes, but he'd looked away before she could decipher it. Frowning, she dropped back a step and followed him and Ron as the descended into the grounds and headed for Hagrid's hut.

He was hiding something from her. Surely this courage game didn't mean _that_ much to him. What could he have written that he needed to guard so strictly? She didn't have anything on her list that required real courage yet. Yes, they were all good and well the ideas, but nothing called for true, blue Gryffindor courage.

There was only one thing she could think of that did. Her fingers flitted to the locket and in her head she added,

10. Tell Harry how I feel.

* * *

The rest of the Gryffindors were gathered outside Hagrid's hut already. Hagrid himself was missing, and as the Slytherins arrived and began making snide comments, Hermione couldn't help but worry.

"Harry, where is he?" she asked quietly. Harry shrugged.

"Getting the animals?" he asked, his fists clenching as Draco Malfoy's arrogant voice floated over to his ears.

"I bet that whatever savage beast we're meant to be studying this lesson has _eaten_ him."

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione snapped automatically, as the blonde boy sidled into view, he made the same comment every single lesson that Hagrid was the tiniest bit late for, but it didn?t stop Hermione worrying that one time it might actually be the case.

Malfoy smirked at her, "_Touchy_. Oh, I get it. Granger's Courage List, Number One, _Bed the hairy half breed._"

"What's Number One on yours? '_Come clean about my sexuality_'" Harry shot.

Draco raised a eyebrow, "Pathetic Potter, just because you are - how do I put this? - _confused_ - it doesn't mean the rest of us are that insecure."

"Oh Fu-"

Harry and Hermione's joint reply was cut off by the loud roar that resounded across the grounds. Nervously, all the heads turned to look where the sound had come from. When they figured it came from the Forbidden Forest, they backed up against Hagrid's Hut.

A shadow of a large person began walking closer to them, keeping his head down. He looked up and they recognised him as Hagrid. He yelled out to them, "S'alright! Been savin' somthin' special for yeh!"

The class groaned. Last term it had been the thestrals. Who knew what it could be this time.

Loping along behind Hagrid was a large creature. Something that neither Harry, Hermione or Ron had ever hoped to see again.

It was Fluffy.

"Now, now, NOW!" Hagrid yelled over Fluffy's growls. "Don' panic. I've got a tigh' grip o' him, your allrigh'." He said digging his heels into the mud as Fluffy bounded out from behind him and strained against the leash Hagrid had him on.

The majority of the class were still cowering behind each other. Hermione, Harry and Ron were attempting to maintain a stance but couldn't help inching backwards as one of Fluffy's heads sniffed closer to them.

"Now, whatever you do, don' start runnin'" Hagrid said, "Fluffy likes to play chase, an trust me, he can outrun any of you. Now, he does need exercise like any normal creature. So we're gonna be taking him for a walk. To pacify him, we need a group of yer to be playing music, he loves a bit of music, Fluffy does."

The Slytherins were torn between glaring and fainting, the Gryffindor's looked rather ill.

"I got a box of panpipes inside, can one of yer hang onto 'im while I fetch them?" Hagrid asked, offering the lead to them.

Ron's eyes widened and Hermione swallowed. "Er - alright." Harry agreed tentatively, taking a cautious step forward.

As soon as Hagrid let go of Fluffy, the three-headed dog pounced on top of Harry. A couple of the girls, including Hermione, screamed and jumped backward. The Slytherins and most of the Gryffindors were hiding behind Hagrid's hut. Ron and Hermione seemed to be the only people willing to even come near Fluffy.

Then, instead of biting of Harry's head, it began to lick him and wag its tail. Hagrid who had gone rather pale momentarily, beamed widely.

"Knew Fluffy would recognize yer." He said, stomping off in the direction of a box beside the hut door. He passed out the pan flutes and began to play his own and Fluffy's eyes began to droop.

When Hagrid was satisifed they'd given Fluffy all the exercise possible, which wasn't much as the playing hadn't so much pacified him as sent the dog into a very sleepy mood and he'd only managed a slow, ambling pace to the edge of the forest before curling up under a tree and beginning to snore loudly.

Hagrid stopped playing and smiled at them. "Now that wasn't so bad! You've tired 'im out alrigh."

"Hmmprff." Harry grumbled as he and Hermione rubbed at his robes to try and shift the sticky dog drool.

"Alrigh'" Hagrid spoke up, "Now you've all meet 'im and learned how to pacify 'im, next lesson we'll be doin' grooming an exercise, you can all go to break now."

The Slytherin's immediately dropped their panpipes and moved swiftly towards the castle, followed by the majority of the Gryffindors. Harry, Ron and Hermione hung back like usual to speak with Hagrid.

"Alrigh' you three?" He asked, beaming at them whilst he ruffled the sleeping Fluffy's ears. "Hows yer lists coming along?"

"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked, taking a step away from where Fluffy's tail was creating deep dents in the soil as it wagged.

Hagrid gave a booming laugh, "C'mon Ermione. Everyone knows about Courage. Just cause I didn't get ter play... bein expelled an all..." he said wistfully.

"Well, yeah, they're going fine," Harry shrugged non-commital, as both Ron and Hermione blushed.

"And Hermione won't tell us what she's put on hers," Ron protested, as she once again subconsciously put her hand to the locket around her neck.

"I told you," she exclaimed angrily, "I will tell you when Harry tells us what he's got in his!"

"No way," Harry said, his cheeks heating up too. "It's private!"

Hagrid laughed again. "It's gonna be an interestin' year for yer all. Talk to yer all later - Fluffy's gettin' restless." He yelled the last bit, as Fluffy - evidently bored - was pulling him in the direction of an interesting looking patch of shrubbery.

"Hermione, what's in your locket?" Ron said quickly.

"You won't catch me off guard, Ronald Weasley. What is in this locket is nothing to do with you! _And_ I never take it off."

As Ron groaned, Harry smirked to himself, mentally adding another item to his own Courage list, a point that he intended to fulfil sooner rather than later:

_Gain access to Hermione's locket._

Hermione glanced at Harry, his eyes were fixed on the hollow of her throat where her locket rested. She felt her cheeks flame even more, her fingers flitted up to touch the cool, smooth surface. The movement made Harry start, his eyes flicked up and caught hers, they stared at each other until Ron's stomach grumbled loudly.

"C'mon," he whined, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Let's eat."

"Alright." Hermione replied quickly, grabbing her books and shoving them into the satchel. She and Harry dropped into step beside Ron and headed towards the castle.

* * *

They reached the Great Hall and took their usual seats, Hermione sitting in between Harry and Ron. Ron, taking no notice of the tension between his two best friends, began to pile food onto his plate, chatting away between mouthfuls about various random subjects.

Hermione sat there, not really hungry. She gazed around, trying to find someone, or something to gain her attention. Her eyes brought her over to a piece of parchment sticking out of Harry's bag.

As quietly as she could, she reached for the parchment and had got her hand clasped around it without him noticing. Breathing fast, she slid it out of his bag, casting surreptitious looks at Harry as she did so. Suddenly, he spun, and grabbed her wrist. She gasped, as she felt a spark of electricity that made her skin tingle. Butterflies danced in her stomach as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think this means war, Miss Granger," he said evenly, prising her unresisting fingers off the parchment, and carefully pushing further it into his bag.

"Er... er..." Hermione stuttered. _Why is it **now** my extensive vocabulary decides to leave me? Why? Why? WHY?' _"Yeah," she finished lamely. He laughed, and returned to his plate, leaving her thoroughly befuddled, and exceptionally hot-cheeked.

Harry smiled to himself as he paused, fork poised above his plate. She had fallen for the decoy further than even he had dared hope. Now he had an excuse to gain access to that _intriguing_ locket.

Hermione left in a hurry, her face still completely red. She grabbed her books and ran off to her next class, Arithmancy.

She waited outside the door for a while but as she was so early noone else was there, she tried the classroom door but it was locked. She took off her satchel and slid down to sit with her back resting against the wall, before pulling out her courage list. Looking it over, she decided to add another one to it. Her quill was about to go down onto paper when suddenly, she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Well Granger. What do we have here?"

* * *

Chapter 3 out soon! Please leave a review and let us know how we are doing. Remember if you want to get involved, come and sign up at **Fawkes Ashes** the link is in our profile!

That's it for the first chapter! Please let us know what you think of it in a review ? and remember if you?d like to join in then come


	3. Chapter 3

Courage

A co-written fanfiction by the members of Fawkes Ashes _the Harry Potter forum. _

This story is written at the boards by members adding a post of a paragraph or few lines to the story and continuing it.

As the story is made up from lots of posts from different people it might have a rather eclectic style, we have beta-ed it and tried to make it flow as smoothly as possible.

H t t p : f a w k e s a s h e s . p r o b o a r d s 2 3 . c o m /

Chapter three is here for the new year! Thanks for the reviews and big thanks to the members who are all part of this chapter…Lunar Eclipse, Tennisplaya278 and Katharina!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, let us know in a review!

* * *

Courage : Chapter 3.

_She waited outside the door for a while but as she was so early noone else was there, she tried the classroom door but it was locked. She took off her satchel and slid down to sit with her back resting against the wall, before pulling out her courage list. Looking it over, she decided to add another one to it. Her quill was about to go down onto paper when suddenly, she heard an all too familiar voice behind her._

_"Well Granger. What do we have here?"_

* * *

Oh no. Oh NO! Hermione thought, as she turned, knowing full well whose smirk she was about to see.

Draco Malfoy. His eyes fixed on the piece of parchment that she was clutching to her chest.

"Don't tell me the goody-two-shoes, Miss Prim and Perfect, Potter-lover, Mudblood is making a Courage list?" He drawled, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"So what?" Hermione snarled, cheeks glowing. "What's on yours? Bed the whole female population of the school, not to mention Crabbe and Goyle? Get the Dark Mark imprinted onto your arm? Climb further up Snape's a--"

"Touchy," Malfoy interrupted silkily. "But you'll never find out what's on mine, _Mudblood_, because I, unlike you, am not stupid enough to write on it in the general school area." Suddenly, he lurched forwards taking Hermione by surprise. She didn't move in time, and he misjudged his leap and shoved her over. They both landed hard on the stone slabs. Hermione watched her courage list fly from her grip as if in slow motion. They both scrambled up, reaching for the parchment.

"Accio Parchment!" Malfoy yelled, pointing his wand at it. To Hermione's horror, he caught it, and stepped back, smiling at her triumphantly, in a way that told her that there would be no mercy.

She closed her eyes, got slowly to her feet and waited for her fate to be decided. Instead of reading it out loud, Malfoy skimmed the list and muttered a few unintelligible things under his breath punctuated with ill hidden snorts of laughter. He smirked and then he pocketed the parchment.

"I think I'll save this for later." He said, grinning evilly and patting his robes, watching Hermione with a malicious glint in his eye.

Hermione did the only thing she could do. Glare at him and pretend that she didn't care. Before she could say anything back or think of a feasible plan of action, a few Ravenclaws showed up and the conversation ended. She fell back and leant against the wall, staring moodily at the ground until the professor showed up and the students entered the classroom.

She took her usual seat, the middle seat in the front row. Much to her dismay, Draco took the seat right behind her. Hermione inwardly groaned, but pretended not to notice and pulled out a piece of blank parchment to take notes on.

This was going to be an _interesting_ class...

Draco studied the back of Hermione's head. Her bushy brown hair stuck out around her head and fell down her back. The sunshine slanting through the window shone through it, making the frizz light up like a halo.

It was terribly unattractive. Draco's lip curled, and tuning out the droning lecture, he pulled out the courage list he had just swiped and began to examine it more carefully.

**1. Pass NEWTs**

Draco rolled his eyes; it was just typical that this would be bookworm Granger's number one priority.

**2. Overcome fear of flying**

He suppressed a laugh, he'd forgotten her phobia of broomsticks... shame. It was rather amusing how worked up she got about not being the best at things. Though whether she would actually show backbone - would depend on her actually conquering the fear.

**3. Continue tutoring Neville potions,**

_Neville? Oh, that pathetic drivelling Squib..._ Draco didn't know she'd been tutoring him, she'd kept that quiet. He shot the back of her head a narrow eyed look. You'd have thought she'd be shouting it from the turrets that she was a mentor. Teaching was probably her lifelong dream.

**4. Beat Ron at Wizard Chess**

She must be bad at Chess to get beaten by the Weasel, Wizard's Chess took brains, of which the Weasel had none.

**5. Swim across the lake.**

Draco let out a snort, and had to disguise it into a cough as he attracted a glare from the Professor. This was more like it; he was quite tempted to steal that for his list.

**6. Get my first kiss.**

Draco smirked, he'd half expected something like this from her, though if he was honest he had been under the impression she'd got her first kiss at the Yule Ball when she had the audacity to turn up with that Quidditch boy. Surely the Golden Trio would have got something worked out to save themselves the trouble of finding a first kiss. Granger kisses Potter, Weasley kisses Potter. That'd work.

**7. Get drunk.**

Draco's silvery eyebrow rose.

**8. Befriend House-Elves again.**

Then his eyes rolled,

**9. Share girls' night in with Parvati and Lavender.**

A smirk played over his lips and he became entranced in a short and rather dirty fantasy about what a girls-night-in, in the Gryffindor dorm would consist of.

**10. Tell Harry how I feel**

His eyes traced the last the line a few times. The smirk still playing on his lips. He didn't even hear the scraping of chairs as the class left.

"Malfoy. _Malfoy_."

"W - what?" He snapped, looking up into Granger's glaring brown eyes.

"Give it back."

He stared challengingly back at her, then just as she went to snatch the parchment he whisked it away from her and tucked it deep into the folds of his robes.

"You can come and get it tonight Granger, I'll let you know where at dinner. Bye," he added over his shoulder as he swept his stuff into his bag and left the classroom. Leaving her gaping at his back.

Eventually she hitched up her jaw. She couldn't believe him! The nerve! There were so many things he could... Hermione didn't even want to think about it.

She stormed away toward the Great Hall for dinner. Halfway across the Entrance Hall, she accidentally ran into someone, literally. She pulled her head off the person's chest, her cheeks glowing red, when she realised it was Harry, she was even more embarrassed and blushed furiously before running off again.

Harry stood there, a very confused look on his face.

Way to go, Granger. She scolded herself as she ran up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower, _that was very courageous wasn't it? What's the point of writing it on your list if your not even going to - _

She scolded herself as she ran up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower, 

"Woah, careful Hermione!"

"What?!" Hermione stuttered, looking up and finding her self an inch away from Ron who was holding his hands out to stop her. "Oh, alright Ron? How was Divination?"

"Crap." He answered succinctly, "Are you alright? You were miles away."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered sheepishly, "I was running over NEWT charms in my head." She lied quickly when he looked dubious.

"Should've known!" Ron said rolling his eyes and taking her by the elbow. "C'mon lets have a game of chess before dinner."

She shook her head.

"Sorry Ron. I've got to do Arithmancy homework and that essay for McGonagall and get my cou-" She stopped herself right there.

"Get your what Hermione?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing." She replied too quickly.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion, "What - "

"Oh, okay! One game before dinner. Let me drop my stuff in the dorm, I'll be right down." She babbled, hoping to throw him off the scent, flashing him a bright smile.

"Great!" Ron said, with a grin, completely forgetting his previous train of thought and following Hermione into the common room and heading over to the corner to get out the pieces.

"I win!" Ron crowed loudly, clapping his hands loudly and leaping out of his chair to perform his ritual victory dance.

"Well done," Hermione said absent-mindedly, casting a nervous glance at the clock. Well, the task of beating Ron at chess hadn't been completed yet, but her excuse was that she couldn't concentrate on the task at hand fully when the shadow of her list being in Draco Malfoy's hands was hanging over her.

She felt as though her stomach was full of lead, as a million ideas of what Malfoy was going to do zoomed through her head. Reading her list aloud to the student body at dinner was probably number one of his plans. She groaned, her head dipping and her bushy hair falling into her face.

"Aww, c'mon Hermione!" Ron crooned, pausing mid dance to tweak her cheek, beneath the veil of hair, "You'll beat me one day soon!"

"Mmm," Hermione murmured noncommittally.

"Alright mate! Where did you get to?"

Hermione's head snapped up to see whom Ron was addressing, even though it was perfectly clear. Harry's eyes met hers briefly and she felt her cheeks burn, but in confusion she saw his face redden a little too. She blinked and looked away.

"Oh, just went to see Hagrid." Harry said vaguely, "Want to go eat?"

"Yes!" Ron answered immediately, his stomach giving a loud growl as if on demand. "Coming Hermione?"

"Yeah," She answered, with the air of someone going to their execution. "Okay." She stood up slowly, and ran a hand through her hair to attempt to tame it a little, then followed the boys out of the room.

Each step she took towards the Great Hall made her feel like another lump of lead was being dropped into her stomach. She found her feet moving slower and slower despite Ron's frantic whining about his state of starvation. Her predicament had almost banished the additional confusing look Harry had given her earlier, it was still playing in her mind but she had no time to linger on it, with the situation at hand so close.

They had reached the heavy doors and were about to enter the Great Hall when a swarm of excitable Hufflepuff girls swirled past, Ron elbowed his way through, grumbling loudly about his appetite, and Harry managed to slip in front too. Hermione however got caught amongst the crowd, she was just about to be jostled through when she felt someone grab her elbow with an almost painful grip.

Malfoy.

She knew it was him before he'd even whispered in her ear.

"_The charms classroom. Midnight._"

She gritted her teeth and spun round to try and reason with him but he was already half way to the Slytherin table, his hand resting lightly on the rear of one of the giggling Hufflepuff girls.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat she reached the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry and opposite Ron. She was feeling a little calmer, it seemed like Draco had thought of something that required time to execute and hopefully she would be able to stop his plan that night.

Ron and Harry were deep in an animated Quidditch conversation with Seamus and Dean and some girls from the year below. Hermione began to help herself to food, her gaze flickered over to the Slytherin table and she found Draco staring at her, he arched an eyebrow questioningly, and resignedly she dipped her head in a nod. A smirk flashed across his face, before his eyes moved away and onto Blaise who was having a pea flicking contest with the boy next to him.

Dinner was over and she made her way up to the common room with Harry and Ron. Thoughts were spinning around in her head and she couldn't get them to stop. What was Malfoy up to?

She felt someone nudge her on her side. Hermione looked up and saw Ron's grinning face.

"Want to try beating me again Hermione?"

Smiling, she declined, claiming that she feeling very tired and wanted an early night and rushed off toward her dormitory. Harry spotted her out of the corner of his eye and made a halfhearted attempt to run after her. Sighing, he told Ron good night and left to go to bed. Ron stood in the middle of the common room, a confused look on his face before running off and asking Seamus to play.

Hermione went through the motions of getting ready for bed, for the benefit of Lavender and Parvati. She washed, brushed her teeth and changed into her pyjamas and had got into bed. While the other girls were in the bathroom she whispered to her alarm clock to wake her at ten to midnight.

She couldn't get to sleep, but lay wide-awake, staring at the top of her drapes and listening to the others fall asleep. At quarter to twelve she swung her legs out of bed and grabbed her cloak and tiptoed out of the dormitory.

She was halfway down the staircase before she began wishing she'd remembered her slippers. She winced as she reached the bottom of the steps and put her bare foot onto the freezing cold slabs. Then she froze in alarm.

She could hear Peeves humming and it was steadily getting nearer. Glancing around wildly, she ran silently across the Entrance Hall and squeezed into a shadowy nook in the wall. Moments later Peeves zoomed into sight, turning lazy somersaults, he flew upwards and proceeded to fiddle with the chandelier above the Entrance Hall for a few minutes before cackling, resuming his humming and zooming away again.

Hermione blew out a sigh of relief, and darted for the Charms Corridor. Her classroom was right at the end, she moved along swiftly, pulling her cloak around her for warmth and trying not to shiver. Finally she reached the familiar oak door, tentative for creaks she pushed it open.

"About time Granger." A voice drawled silkily from behind the desk.

Hermione didn't answer, but threw at glare at Malfoy, then turned her back on him to shut the heavy door carefully. Eventually she faced him.

He was seated, looking at her over the desk. He had on a black woollen jumper and his school robes were flung over the back of a chair next to him. Folded neatly beside it was what looked like an invisibility cloak. On the desk before him, he had placed his wand and neatly next to it, spread flat on the wooden surface was...

"My courage list." Hermione said, taking a step forward.

"I didn't think you were ever going to show up." He replied idly, leaning back on his chair and propping his legs up on the table. "To say Gryffindors are loyal is like saying it snows in July."

He whipped out his wand and with a few words, tiny snowflakes fell gently around her.

"Then again, I could be wrong."

Moving toward her list, she retorted, "A Malfoy admitting he was wrong. Now I can die happy." She reached toward her list, only to have it snatched away from her fingertips.

"But I do know Gryffindors have no sense of - _stealth_ when trying to obtain something or keep something."

Hermione gritted her teeth feeling on the edge of either hitting him or bursting into tears.

"Malfoy." She said, tried to control the quaver in her voice. "Give me my list."

He arched a silvery eyebrow and then let his eyes sweep the parchment meaningfully. Every now and then he let his eyebrow twitch a little higher, or the corner of his mouth tug into a smirk.

Hermione felt her cheeks burning. Anger began simmering in her veins. She shouldn't have let Ron and Harry talk her into doing the list at all... it wasn't going to improve her life at all._ It was going to ruin it._

Sucking in a breath and trying to gain enough composure to speak again, Hermione stared at Draco as he slowly read the list again. He swung his legs lazily off the desk, and straightened himself out fluidly. Not bothering to look at her, he started towards the door.

Something in Hermione snapped. Before he'd gone two steps, she'd flown across the space between them and made a wild and hasty snatch for the parchment.

Foolish move, Granger. She berated herself instantly, as quickly as a snake; Draco captured her wrists in a vice like grip and slammed her against the wall.

Breathing hard she glared at him with as much force as she could muster. Trying not to let her fear show.

"Let _go_ Malfoy!" She hissed, screwing the list into a crumpled ball in her fist and struggling against his grip.

"I don't think so Granger." Draco answered smoothly, not releasing a tiny bit. "Recite it."

Hermione went momentarily limp and gaped at him.

"What?"

"You heard." He answered coolly, not breaking his hold or his gaze.

Hermione blinked at him and tried to free herself again but his hands were like steel cuffs. She sucked in a furious breath and glared at him.

"Pass my NEWTs..." she muttered, glaring at the floor, her eyes flickered up to see if he was listening.

"Go on," He prompted.

"Spend a night in with Parvati and Lavender... Um... keep on tutoring Neville... err," she paused, searching for another item on the list, "Overcome flying fear. Beat Ron at chess. Befriend the house elfs. Um..."

She trailed off,

"The lake?" Draco hinted.

"Oh." She nodded dully, "Swim across the lake."

There was silence for a few minutes and she wriggled again. "Thats it." She said eventually, when he still wouldn't release her.

"I don't think so..." Draco said quietly. Hermione's eyes flashed up to meet his defiantly.

"Yes. It. Is." She gritted out.

"Tell someone how you feel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione retorted, biting the inside of her cheek.

Draco studied her face for a moment. She had looked angry before, but now she looked white with fury and a multitude of unrecognisable emotions. Emotions that the thought of Harry Potter invoked in her. He frowned.

"Maybe you'll remember this item instead then." He said, and suddenly leant in and pressed his mouth to hers.

The kiss was short and before Hermione was able to react in any way Draco pulled back.

"Well, Granger, that makes one topic less on your list. We'll have to see about the other ones."

Draco released her hands, turned around swiftly and left the classroom.

"What do you mean?" Hermione called after him. But Draco was already gone.

Standing alone in the classroom a completely confused Hermione realised two things:

She just got her first kiss ever from Draco Malfoy and he still had her courage list.

Hermione took two tentative steps forward to see if her legs still worked. Realising that she hadn't yet fallen onto her face, she broke into a run, flying round the corners and only stopping when she reached the area near the Fat Lady. She stopped, out of breath, and leant against the stone wall, closing her eyes.

Firstly, Malfoy had her Courage List. Secondly, he knew her... _feelings_ for Harry. And lastly, the most confusing thought of all, he had kissed her. Properly. She touched her lips, where they had made contact, and felt a small shudder of revulsion. She didn't find him remotely attractive, she didn't even like him for Merlin's sake! Many did, but she just couldn't see past the cold, vicious exterior.

But why, _why_ had he kissed her? Was it possible that Malfoy liked her? Fancied her even?

Hermione banished that thought immediately. This was Malfoy, and after all calling someone a Mudblood, as he had done many a time, wasn't exactly a term of endearment. Plus, it would cause problems beyond imagination if Malfoy fancied her and knew that she fancied his arch-nemesis. His hatred for Harry would grow ten-fold, if that were even possible. It couldn't happen. He couldn't fancy her. It was just a sick and twisted power trip, probably part of his bigger evil plan concerning her list and humiliating her to the entire school. Very Slytherin. Very Malfoy. He didn't fancy her.

With that thought secure in her mind, Hermione ventured into the Common Room.

Harry was waiting for her.

"Where have you been, Miss Granger?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Hermione slumped into a chair. "I... You see... I thought I would fit in some extra Astronomy practise."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his messy fringe. "Oh really? Hermione, you got 100 in our last assessment, and you even answered the extra credit questions perfectly. Come on. I'm not a total idiot."

"Fine," said Hermione blearily, too tired to lie. "Malfoy nicked my Courage list, and I was going to get it back. And..."

_He kissed me. _

_He kissed me... _

_HE KISSED ME!!_

"and..." she stalled, seeing the spark of angry fire beginning to flare in Harry's eyes as happened every time Malfoy was the subject of discussion. She didn't think that this was a good time to mention the kiss, if she could avoid mentioning it ever, it would suit her just fine.

"...and... Peeves was blocking my way to where I was meant to meet Malfoy and he chased me all the way back here." She finished lamely, crossing her fingers under the table that Harry wouldn't question her lie.

He looked too angry to have really heard the end of the sentence.

"Are you alright?" He asked gruffly, Hermione nodded blankly. "That git! I'll kill him. Don't worry Hermione, I'll get it back for you."

"No!" Hermione said suddenly in a panic, Harry stared at her, "I mean, no." She said, swallowing, "I don't want you to make a big thing out of it Harry. You know he'll make my life miserable if you do."

"He already makes it miserable." Harry shot grumpily but he could see her point. "Fine." He said grudgingly. "I won't do anything... for now." He added darkly.

Chapter 4 out soon! Please leave a review and let us know how we are doing. Remember if you want to get involved, come and sign up at **Fawkes Ashes** the link is in our profile!


End file.
